Available open fire cooking utensils typically utilize prongs to hold food to be roasted. Most typically that food is a wiener. One of the problems with a multi pronged utensil is that if only one wiener is roasted then either the utensil is unbalanced for rotation, or if the wiener is skewered by more than one prong, rather than axially on a single prong, then it is not cooked evenly—its end portions are closer to the flame. Another problem inherent with a prong is either the difficulty of removing the hot cooked food therefrom, or alternatively the problem with inadvertent loss of the expanding wiener during roasting.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,778 A. B. Mayfield disclosed the use of a cylindrical receptacle to contain foods roasted over fire. One of the problems with his solution to prongs was the difficulty of adequately securing the expanded metal which forms the cylinder to the elongate handle. The cylinder tends to bend, break, and detach from the elongate handle. Another problem with his cylindrical receptacle is cleaning. After an initial use the interior side of the expanded metal is coated with carbon and grease. Properly scrubbing to remove all of the grease from the large interior surface area is next to impossible.
A food containment means which is rugged and easy to clean is needed. There should be a minimal interior surface area which is smooth and readily accessible so that it can be easily wiped clean.